An Innocent Heart
by Neko Nico Ni
Summary: At just 5 Yugi was put in the foster system. By 6 he was in a group home where the foster mother used to kids to spread out her sold drugs. Yugi saw no way out until he met a man named Atem and his friends Bakura and Marik. Can Yugi and his foster brothers Ryou and Malik escape their hell hole or will they get dragged in deeper?
1. Chapter 1

Yugi walked around the house looking for his foster mother. He was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. At just 6 years old he looked as if he were 4. Living a group home sucked. Or at least it seemed like a group home. He almost never got food and there were about 7 other kids living there as well.

He soon found his foster mother in what was supposed to be the living room but looked like a hoarder's house. The place was filthy, and it constantly made the kids sick. The thing is their foster mother didn't care. She just had them around for the money. It was their job to keep the place clean not her's.

"Maddie. I'm hungry." Yugi walked to her and pulled on her sleeve.

She snorted up the white powder that was lined up on the coffee table. Yugi didn't know what it was but he knew it wasn't good. Maddie was always out of it after she sniffed it up. "So go get some scraps you brat." she pushed him away.

Yugi looked down and walked to the kitchen. It was worse than the living room. Filled with old food and dirty dishes. Rats, mice, and bugs crawled everywhere. Just looking around made Yugi lose his appetite. Sighing he decided to just go out for a walk. It's not like Maddie would notice anyways.

He went to the room he shared with three other boys. It was as bad as the living room. Yugi hadn't seen the actual floor in what felt like forever. Climbing through everything he managed to get to his bed. He was the youngest and smallest out of all the kids so he didn't take up much space. His bed was in the far corner of the room. It was small but he didn't care. He kept his stuff under his bed where no one looked.

Kneeling down he reached under his bed and pulled out an old beat up shoe box. Smiling he opened it and grabbed out ipod he found. It was old and the screen was cracked but it was his. He had gone to the library and filled it with music he'd heard from one of the other boys who live there. He had gotten some headphones from a yard sale close by.

He shoved it in his pocket before any of his foster siblings could see it. He closed the box before sliding it back under as far as it would go. He grabbed his hand-me-down hoodie and put it on. He put on his shoes and left.

If you looked at Yugi you could tell he came from a place without money. He was constantly dirty, his clothes were permanently dirty and were filled with holes. Even his shoes had holes, a few of them on the bottom. He looked like he just crawled out of a dirt pit. Not that he had much of a choice in how he looked.

Once he was a good distance from the house he pulled out his ipod and turned it on. He smiled and put in the headphones. They were big for his small ears but he didn't care. Better to close out the world. I know what you're thinking. A 6 year old having to close out the world? But think about it. What would you do if you came a place where no one cares about you? Yugi sighed and put his favorite playlist on. He shoved his ipod into his hoodie pocket and continued walking.

Yugi didn't come from a good neighborhood either. His was run down and filled with crime. He never left his neighborhood. The other side of the tracks were just too nice for him to even think about going in. The plus side to being his side is he never got noticed. He kept his hood up to hide the headphones. If someone saw him with headphones in they would target him for sure. He learned this from walking around and seeing it happen to others. He stared at the ground as he walked. There was nothing worth looking forward for. Especially when you were trapped in a place like he was.

Not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into someone and fell back. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Yugi yelled looking up. He found a man in nice clothes standing there. He immediately shut up.

"Sorry little one. I didn't see you there. Wait what's a child your age doing out here alone?" The man asked.

Yugi just stared up at the man dumbfounded. He looked like him only with a few differences. His skin was tan and of course he was older. He shook off his thoughts and glared at the man. "I'm not a child! Say that again i dare you!" Yugi kicked the man's shin.

The man raised an eyebrow at Yugi. "Tough little guy aren't ya? So tell me little one." he kneeled down. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents. I don't need any." Yugi said crossing his arms.

"You don't have any? What happened to them?" the man asked gently.

"Who cares? They left me so i don't need them." Yugi said turning his nose up in pride.

"Hm so where do you live?"

"I live in a house with Maddie. She's a stupid lady who sniff's white stuff. I don't need her either."

"Sniffs white stuff huh? Is it just you?"

"No there's a bunch of other kids too. Why do you care?"

"Just curious. Mind if i take you for some food? You seem hungry."

"No. I don't need your food your stupid man. I can make on my own." Yugi said before his stomach growled loudly. He blushed and held his stomach. "Hush tummy."

"Come on. I'll get you what you want. We can go to a restaurant."

Yugi thought before nodding. "Otay."

The man smiled kindly and took his hand. He walked with him to the nearest restaurant. What Yugi didn't realize was that he walked into the other neighborhood across the tracks. He had been so focused on his music he didn't pay attention to how far he walked from the house. They came into a nice restaurant. Or at least it was nice to Yugi's standards. He found the sign easily. It had something written on it but he couldn't read that well yet.

"Mister where are we?" Yugi asked

"Red Robin. It's not the nicest restaurant but i figured it's better than Mc. Donald's." the man said.

"What's Mc. Donald's?" Yugi asked.

"Hm it's a fast food place. It's grease filled food and is very unhealthy."

"I don't know what grease is or fast food but i know i don't get healthy food much." Yugi looked down at the table they were now sitting at.

"Little one how much do you eat?" The man asked softly.

"Um maybe one time everyday." Yugi admitted.

"Only once? That explains why you are so small."

"Mister i've always been small. The bigger kids get the food first."

"Why?"

"They're bigger. They can push me down."

"That's not very nice."

"I don't come from a nice place."

"Hm i see." the man said as a waiter came over.

"Hello i'm Cindy and I'll be serving you today. Can i start you off with drinks?" she smiled brightly. Yugi could tell it was a fake smile but let it go. He fake smiled all the time.

"Little one what would you like to drink?" the man asked

"We have sprite, milk, orange juice, and water for the little ones." Cindy said.

"Milk." Yugi said.

"Ok milk for the little man. And you sir?" Cindy asked.

"I'll take a cup of pepsi please." the man said.

"Alright well here are the menus. I brought a kid's menu for this little guy." she said. "It comes with crayons."

"Thank you." the man gave the kid's menu to Yugi with the crayons as Cindy walked away.

"What am i supposed to do with these?" Yugi asked looking confused at the crayons.

"You color with them." the man said

"I don't color." Yugi pushed the crayons away.

"Hm so little one. What's your name?"

"Yugi Muto. it means game. Guess my parents thought naming me was a game too." Yugi said

"It's a nice name. I'm Atem Kodai." the man said.

"Atem. hm seems to suit you." Yugi said.

"So Yugi, how many other kids are at the house?" Atem asked.

"Um well there's Aika, Atsuko, Kenta, Ryou, Malik, Kai, Ichiro, and Sachi."

"So seven other kids besides you?"

"Yeah. And i share a room with Kenta, Ryou, and Malik. They're all older boys. But only by a couple months."

"What about the others?"

"Aika, Atsuko and Sachi share a room. They're the girls. And Kai and Ichiro share a room. They're the biggest." Yugi said.

"Ah." Atem said as Cindy came over with their drinks. "Thank you." Atem said taking them.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Cindy asked politely.

"What would you like to eat Yugi?" Atem asked

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hm how about he has some chicken fingers and french fries?" Atem asked

"Yes sir." she smiled. "And you?"

"I'll take the BLT. White bread, toasted." Atem said.

"Coming right up." she smiled before walking away.

"So Yugi i see you're a mess."

"I don't get cleaned." Yugi shrugged.

"You don't? Why not?" Atem asked

"What's the point? I would just get messy from the house."

"The house?"

"Yeah it's a big mess. Its gross."

"Jeez. How messy?"

"Um i don't know but the bugs and mice like it a lot." Yugi said innocently.

Atem sat there stunned. "Yugi after we're done eating i would like you to come see some friends of mine."

"Friends?" Yugi tilted his head confused.

"Yes some policemen."

"But why? Did i do something wrong?"

"No. No you didn't. I just want you to tell them what you told me about your house."

"Oh ok." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Atem said.

They're food came a bit later and Yugi dug in. He missed having good food. Atem watched the small boy eat greedily. He hated seeing a boy like this. How could anyone treat him like this. He held so much innocence yet so much pain. It made him feel sick just thinking about some of the things he's been through.

"Wow this is so good." Yugi smiled. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Atem said as he finished his BLT.

Yugi soon finished his food then chugged two glasses of milk. "Wow. i've never had food like that. I wish I could again."

"You can. Tonight." Atem said.

"But i have to go back to the house. Maddie doesn't have food like this. Or any food really." Yugi looked down.

"Come on. We gotta go talk to my friends." Atem said. "How about this? I take you to talk to them then if you tell them everything they want to know i'll get you dinner and snack food."

"Yeah!" Yugi cheered.

"Good come on little one." Atem paid for the food then got up. He held out his hand to Yugi who took it.

They got to the police station where Atem had Yugi wait in a room. Yugi sat with his legs swinging and listening to his ipod. Looking around while he waited he found a box of toys. At home he'd never had toys before. Everytime he had something like that another kid took it from him. Though he did have two friends at home. Ryou and Malik. They were only a few months older than him so technically they were the same age.

Standing he slowly went to the toys. There was books and cars and a train along with some little dolls. He slowly picked up a car. He'd seen people driving giant versions of them on the street. And he wished he could drive one. To be able to drive away and never come back would be amazing. He's never have to be dirty again, or stay in a dirty house, or take packages for Maddie.

"Yugi." Atem said gently as he walked in with a few other men.

Yugi dropped the car and backed away. They were terrifying looking. So big. Like one flick from them would throw him into the wall. He hated that at home. He didn't want it here too.

Atem went to him. "Yugi it's ok. They won't hurt you. This is Bakura, and this is Marik. They're friends of mine. I want you to talk to them." Atem said softly.

"They're scary." Yugi whimpered hiding.

"I know. But look at them like this. See bakura's hair. What does it remind you of?" Atem asked

Yugi looked at the albino's hair. "Bunny."

"Yep and what about Marik's?" Atem asked

"Porcupine." Yugi said.

"See just two cute friendly animals." Atem said. Yugi nodded and slowly walked to him. Atem picked him up ignoring the smell that radiated off the boy.

"Bakura Marik. This is Yugi. The boy i told you about." Atem said

"Hello Yugi. We just want to ask you a few questions. Can we do that?" Marik asked

Yugi nodded but clung to Atem. "Y-Yeah."

"Ok now we heard you live in a house with seven other kids?" Marik asked

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. My new brothers and sisters."

"New? What happened to your old ones?" Bakura asked.

"I never had any. Um they're new because they lost their moms and dads too. So the people in suits gave them to Maddie. Called us all something but i don't know what it means." Yugi said.

"Do you know what they called you?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. Foster kids." Yugi said.

"You're a foster child?" Atem asked shocked.

"I guess." Yugi shrugged.

"He has to be in the system. We can get the information on his background there." Marik said. "I'll go check."

"Ok." Atem said. "Yugi we need you to tell us about living with Maddie was it?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. She's the lady who takes care of us. I don't think of her as my mom."

"How does maddie treat you?" Bakura asked

"She's mean. She pushes us and calls us brats and makes us deliver her packages." Yugi said.

"Packages?" Atem asked.

"Yeah. She puts her white powdery stuff in them." Yugi said innocently.

Bakura cursed under his breath. "What else does she do?"

"Um she makes us clean the house. But i'm too little to do a lot of it and my brothers and sisters are always too sick." Yugi said.

"And what happens if the house isn't clean?" Atem asked

"Maddie doesn't care. As long as she has her sniffer stuff. If not then she gets real mad. She hits us sometimes. It really hurts and leaves weird dark marks after she's done." Yugi said

"And the house what does it look like?" Bakura asked.

"Its messy. A big mess. But there's lots of pets." Yugi said

"Pets?" Bakura asked

"Yeah! The bugs and mice and big mice!" Yugi smiled.

"Big mice? Do you mean rats?" Bakura asked

Yugi thought for a moment. "That's what Ryou called them too. He's real smart. He reads and everything."

"Ryou. is that one of your brothers?" Bakura asked.

"Yep. he's super nice and gets me food when he can." Yugi said. "Malik too but he's more uh he's different."

"Different how?" Atem asked

"Well his dad used to hurt him and now he doesn't sleep good. Gets bad dreams a lot." Yugi said

"Oh." Atem nodded. "Is that all?"

"Um yeah i think so." Yugi said.

"Alright well i'll hold up my end of the deal. What do you want for dinner?" Atme asked sitting Yugi in his seat.

"Food!" Yugi smiled

"Haha ok how about i order you some pizza? Then cookies for snack." Atem said.

"Ok. oh! Can i have the white stuff i had at lunch? It was really good." Yugi said

"Milk?" Atem asked

"Yeah!" Yugi smiled.

"Sure little one." Atem ruffled his hair before going out with Bakura.

Once the door was closed Bakura let out a sigh. "He seems fine enough but you said he put on a stage when you first met him."

"Yes. he tried to act tough. I think he was trying to keep himself from getting hurt. Lord knows what else goes on in that house that he doesn't know about." Atem said.

"Alright. We'll find a way to get evidence. The problem is we eventually have to send him back until we get the evidence. Group homes are hard enough to get shut down. Now the only witness we have right now is a six year old. The court won't take him seriously." Bakura said. "Let's get information on his background first. Along with any other child in that home."

"I got it." Marik said walking over with a big box. He dropped it on the table near them.

"That's all from just Yugi?" Atem asked shocked.

"This kid has been through more than he lets on Atem." Marik said opening the box.

"His parents her killed in an accident when he was three. After that he lived with his grandfather Solomon until he became too sick to take care of him. He was deemed unfit and Yugi was taken away." Marik said reading through the files.

"Shit. what age?" Atem asked

"Five. With no other living relatives he was put into the system. For a year he was pushed from home to home. Now here he is in a group home that is known for child abuse and negligence." Marik said

"If its known for it then why are 8 kids crammed into it?" Bakura growled.

"They must've found a way around it. Anyways. Now he's there." Marik said.

"I think she's making them smuggle out the drugs she's selling. From what he tells us she's using the kids as a cover for her dealing." Bakura said.

"So what do we do?" Atem asked.

"He trusts you the most. Try to gain more of it and eventually get into that house." Bakura said.

"So you want me to use the kid." Atem crossed his arms.

"If you don't do this we can't get him out of there." Marik said.

Atem sighed. "Fine." He went for Yugi's food.

Atem ordered the pizza and went to Yugi. He found the boy sitting the table staring at a car. It was like the boy didn't know what to do with it.

"Its a toy." Atem said sitting down next to him.

"What do I do with it?" Yugi asked.

"You play with it. You know push it around." Atem said.

"Sounds pointless." Yugi stated.

"I suppose. So Yugi where is your house?" Atem asked.

"Over the tracks." Yugi said.

"Ah. So you live in that uh underpriced neighborhood."

"I live in the ghetto." Yugi stated like it was nothing.

"I wouldn't call it that." Atem said.

"Why not? It's dirty and old and really dangerous." Yugi said looking at him.

"Yes but it's more like its...challenged." Atem said.

"Dude you need a reality check." Yugi said playing on his iPod.

"I do huh?" Atem asked

"Yeah. I live in a disgusting dangerous neighborhood. That's it." Yugi shrugged.

"Hm well unfortunately you have to go back after you eat." Atem said.

Yugi shrugged again. "I'm used to it."

Atem nodded. "So do you play with toys at home?"

"No. I don't have toys."

"Why not?"

"I don't even get new clothes. Why would get toys?"

"But if you don't get toys why do you have an iPod?"

"I found it." Yugi said.

"You found it?" Atem asked not believing it.

"I didn't steal it." Yugi said. "I really did find it. Then I went to the library and filled it with music. It's an iPod touch first generation."

"Ah well what kind of music do you listen to?" Atem asked.

"You won't know it."

"Try me."

"OK." Yugi shrugged. He took out his headphones then put on World So Cold by 12 Stones.

Atem was shocked a 6 year old would listen to something with such a message.

 _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers._

 _I don't believe the world can't be saved._

 _How did we get here and where did it start?_

 _An innocent child with a thorn in his heart._

 _What kind world do we live in?_

 _Where love is divided by hate._

 _Selling our souls for no reason._

 _We all must be dreaming this life away._

 _In a world so cold._

Yugi sang along with the song flawlessly. It was one of his favorite songs by one of his favorite bands.

Atem watched the boy sitting next to him. It was clear the child knew the world wasn't a total lose. This was good. It made it easier to earn his trust.

"This song has a very strong message." Atem said.

"I know. Just cause I'm little doesn't mean I don't know things." Yugi said.

"Do you listen to other bands?" Atem asked.

"Yeah." Yugi then put on Hold Me Now by RED.

"Where did you hear this music?" Atem asked.

"Kai. Well I heard RED from him. I found 12 Stones and a few other bands on my own at the library." Yugi said a bit proudly.

"Do you go to the library often?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded. "Every day."

"So do you like to read?"

"I can't read very good. Ryou reads better but I read better than Malik."

"I see. Do you three stick together?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. You can't love someone or you get hurt."

"So you don't care for them?"

"I can't. If someone found out I did they could say it's weak. I can't be weak."

"Caring for someone isn't weakness Yugi."

"It is where I live."

"Hm." Atem hummed as there was a knock. The pizza had arrived.

Atem paid Bakura for paying for it then gave a piece to Yugi. Yugi ate it then another then another. Three pieces before he was done with it. After that he had his cookies.

Once Yugi was done Atem took him back to where he found him. "Are you sure you can find your way home from here?"

"Yeah. I do it all the time. Thanks for the food." Yugi waved before walking off. The weird thing was everytime he had walked home before he didn't have much feeling towards it. Now he hated the idea of going back. He even hated the idea of leaving Atem. He wouldn't be surprised if he never saw Atem again though. That was common for a boy who comes from where he does. You often lose whoever you grow attached to. He'd learned that the hard way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review!**

 **I don't own Yugioh or the characters!**

Yugi walked into his house and found Maddie on the couch. She didn't even acknowledge him as he walked by and up to his room. He pulled his box out and put his ipod away then shoved the box back under before anyone could see. He sat on his bed. It was one the few clean or relatively clean places in the house. He knew it was bad that the house was like this. Wasn't every house supposed to be clean? Was a house supposed to have pets like his?

He shrugged and pulled out his picture album from under his bed. It was small and had very few pictures in it but it was his. When he was first brought into the system he managed to snatch some pictures of him and his parents. He a few different ones, but he had one absolute favorite. It was of the three of them. He was being tickled by his father while his mother held him. It was clear they had loved him. He also had a photo of him and his grandfather before he grew sick.

He sighed. He sure did miss them all. Everyone thinks he can't remember them because of how little he was but he knew them well. He remembered her voice the best. How she used to sing to him. How his father taught him to tie his shoes and how to treat his mother like a queen. His father loved his mother more than anything in the world.

Yugi felt tears fall. Putting the album back under his bed he laid down and pulled the old blanket up over him not bothering to change. What was the point? All his clothes were dirty anyways. He let his eyes close as he remembered her singing in his head.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry._

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes._

 _Rest your head, close to my heart,_

 _Never to part, baby of mine._

 _Little one, when you play,_

 _Pay no heed, what they say._

 _Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

 _Never a tear, baby of mine._

 _If they knew all about you,_

 _They'd end up loving you too._

 _All those same people who scold you,_

 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

 _From your head down to your toes,_

 _You're not much, goodness knows._

 _But, you're so precious to me,_

 _Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Yugi felt himself drifting off to sleep as the song replayed in his head over and over. Soon he was taken over by the darkness of sleep.

Yugi woke up to Ryou shaking him. He looked up at the boy. Why was he waking him up? What time was it. Yugi still felt so tired.

"Yugi time to get up." Ryou shook him frantically.

"Ryou stop." Yugi pushed him slightly. "What do you want?" he sat up.

"It's time for a package run." Ryou said.

"I don't want to." Yugi turned away.

"You know we have to. Come on." Ryou pulled on his arm.

"No." Yugi pulled his arm away.

"Yugi come on. I can't do it alone." Ryou looked down.

"Take Malik with you."

"But he's not a good fighter like you. Pleeeeeaaaase?" Ryou begged.

Yugi looked back at him and sighed. "Fine. But Malik is coming too."

Ryou smiled. "Ok!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and got off the bed. Thankfully his shoes were still on from the night before. "Where is Malik?"

"Downstairs." Ryou said.

"Ok." Yugi climbed out of bed and went downstairs with Ryou. Maddie was in the living room.

"Here twerps." she shoved a small pocket sized package at them. Yugi took it and put it in his hoodie pocket.

Yugi Ryou and Malik left knowing where to take it. Yugi knew Ryou was book smart but street smart went to him. He knew the best route to take.

"Yugi where did you go yesterday?" Ryou asked.

Yugi considered telling him about Atem but decided against it. "I went to the park."

"But you hate going there." Malik said.

"Yeah well that's where I went." Yugi said.

They came to an alleyway and walked in. There they found a man standing there. He was one they knew well. Yugi walked over and threw the bag at him before turning to walk away. He got two steps before his arm was grabbed. He looked at the man.

"You're short two grams kid." the man growled.

"Let go!" Yugi growled.

"Give me my two grams." the man growled.

"I didn't take them! Talk to Maddie!" Yugi growled trying to pull free.

"Oh i will and you're coming with me." the man picked him by his arm.

"Hey! Let Yugi go!" Ryou and Malik yelled.

"Not until i talk to this bitch." the man walked passed them. He walked to the house and slammed the door open. "Bitch!"

Maddie looked at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want my two grams." he growled still holding Yugi.

"I don't have it. I told you, you have to wait till next week." she growled.

"Then give me something else." he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

The man smirked. "I want a night with this twerp."

"You want that?" she pointed to Yugi. Yugi tensed. She wouldn't really send him with this man would she?

"Just for a night if you know what i mean." his smirk grew.

"Fine. take him." she waved him off.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Maddie! Maddie no please!"

"Excellent." he smirked walking out with Yugi. Yugi kicked his feet at him. The man just growled and shoved him into a car a block away from the house. Yugi banged on the window to be let out but it was no use. He wasn't strong enough.

Yugi screamed as loud as he could. No one stopped to help him. No one cared here. Who was he kidding? No one in this neighborhood cared about foster kids. No one cared about any kids.

Yugi gave up and curled up on the car seats. He didn't want to let the tears fall but what else could a six year old do? It's not like he was strong enough to fight the man off or break the window. He just hoped this night went quickly and the man didn't plan to hurt him.

He had no choice but to go with it and that's what hurt the most. He hated being helpless. He hated being so young and not being able to do anything.

"You better be worth it brat." the man said. "You-" he was cut off by a fist hitting his face. Yugi looked up to find Atem grabbing the man by his shirt.

Yugi sniffled and smiled. "Atem!"

"Yugi are you ok?" Atem looked at him. Yugi saw anger.

"Y-yes." Yugi nodded nervously.

Atem looked back at the man. "I should arrest you right here and now for trying to kidnap him."

"I wasn't! His mother said he could stay at my house tonight!" the man said.

"Yugi is this true?" Atem asked.

"Y-yes but i don't wanna go! I wanna go home!" Yugi said.

"Well you won't be going there." Atem said.

Yugi paled. "What?"

"No you're coming with me." Atem said. He reach into the man's pocket. "So are you." he held up the bag of dried leaves.

He pulled the man out of the car and pushed him onto the hood and handcuffed his wrists. After he was secured in the back seat of the cruiser he got Yugi out. Yugi hugged him. Atem held him close.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"For what?" Atem asked

"For whatever you're mad at me for." Yugi looked down.

"Yugi i'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him. He's a….bad guy." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. "I want my friends."

"Yugi!" Yugi looked to see Ryou and Malik running over.

"Hey mister! Put him down! You can't take him!" Malik yelled.

Yugi squirmed until Atem put him down. Once his feet hit the ground Yugi took off and hugged his friends. They hugged back.

"I'm ok. Atem helped me." Yugi said.

"Really?" Ryou asked

"Yeah. I sort of know him." Yugi said

"How?" Ryou asked

"I met him yesterday. I told him about Maddie and stuff." Yugi said

"Everything?" Malik asked in shock

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi! We're gonna be in so much trouble! Maddie said I can't tell no one!" Malik said

"I know but he gave me food. And he has cop friends. Maybe...maybe we can get out." Yugi said. "Go find a real mommy and daddy."

"I don't know." Ryou said uncertain. "Are you sure he's not your daddy? He looks like you."

"Yeah but he's not my daddy." Yugi looked down. "I know that."

"Is he good? Can we trust him?" Ryou asked.

"He's good. I know we can." Yugi said.

"Fine." Ryou said. "We can try to get out."

Yugi smiled and hugged them. "We all stay brothers no matter what ok?"

"Always." Ryou said hugging back.

"I love having brothers." Malik smiled hugging them.

Yugi looked at them and nodded before going to Atem. "Atem these are my brothers. Ryou and Malik." he pointed to each.

"Its nice to meet you boys." Atem said.

"Hi." Ryou said. Malik nodded and stayed close to Ryou, his stomach growling.

"Sounds like your brothers are hungry. How about i get you all some food?" Atem asked.

Ryou and Malik looked at Yugi. He nodded to them. "Ok." Ryou said.

"Hm let me call Bakura and have him take this man." Atem said putting Yugi down. Yugi looked up at him. Atem pulled out his phone and called Bakura.

"Which one was Bakura?" Yugi asked. "Porcupine?"

"No the other one." Atem said.

"Oh! Bunny!" Yugi laughed.

Atem smiled. "Oh hey Bakura. Remember that uh ped (pedophile) we've been after? Yeah i found him. No see he was taking Yugi. Yes the kid that called you a bunny. The problem is Yugi's brothers are here as well and they're hungry….No….Yes….Look can you just pick the ped up? Thank you." he hung up.

"Is bunny coming?" Yugi asked.

"Yes but we need to go to the station." Atem said.

"Why? Do we need to talk again?" Yugi asked.

"Sort of. I'll get you guys food there." Atem said.

"Ok." Yugi nodded.

Once Bakura got there he the man while Atem took the boys. At the station Atem took the three boys to the room he had Yugi in the day before. He then went to talk to Bakura and Marik.

"Yugi I don't like this place." Malik said.

"Its ok. This place is safe." Yugi assured.

"If you say so." Ryou said.

A few minutes later Atem came in with Bakura and Marik. Yugi smiled at them. Malik and Ryou looked nervous.

"Its ok. That one is Bunny and the other is Porcupine." Yugi smiled at his brothers.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "So shorty why was the man taking you?"

"Maddie said he could take me for the night because she didn't give him enough package." Yugi said.

"Did he say what he was going to do?" Marik asked

"No. He just said i better be worth it." Yugi said.

"His signature." Bakura said.

"Alright. We'll handle this Atem you get them fed. They're skin and bones." Bakura said. He looked at Ryou who was staring up at him. "What?"

"N-nothing." Ryou looked away.

"Bunny be nice!" Yugi scolded.

"I am not a bunny!" Bakura said annoyed.

"Hey! Don't yell at Yugi!" Ryou yelled. "Just cause you're a grown up doesn't mean you get to be mean to him! Idiot!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the small albino. "Hm." he hummed before leaving.

"Thanks Ryou." Yugi said

"He doesn't get to be mean to my brothers." Ryou said sternly.

"I'm going to get your food. Marik just stay here until i get back." Atem said leaving.

"Wha..? me? But I-Atem!" Marik stuttered just before the door closed in his face. He turned to the boys. What was he supposed to do with three children?

They stared at him. "Soooo." he said awkwardly. "What do you boys like to play?"

"We don't play." Ryou said coldly.

"Oh uh.." Marik looked completely uncomfortable.

Yugi giggled at his awkwardness.

Atem soon came back with food. He gave it to the boy who started eating. "So what did you talk about?" he asked Marik.

"You know how I am with kids. _Don't_ do that again." he growled before walking out.

Atem chuckled. "How is it boys?"

"Really good." Yugi smiled.

"I'm glad." Atem said.

Yugi and his brothers spent time there with Atem before they wanted to go home. They were sure they had another package to take.

"We gotta go home. If we don't take out our package we'll get in big trouble." Malik said.

"You are safe here. You don't need to go back." Atem said.

"We do. You don't know what Maddie will do." Ryou said. "Come on Yugi."

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. He hated leaving but he had to.

"Boys you can't go anywhere." Atem said.

"Yes we can. We can go home." Ryou said

"No i mean i can't allow you to leave." Atem said blocking their way out.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Because Maddie won't be there." Atem sighed.

"Why not?" Malik asked.

"Its complicated. Um how about we find a place for you to spend the night?" Atem asked.

The three boys looked at each other before Yugi nodded. "Ok."

 **Didn't realize i had this chapter done until i opened it! Sorry! Please review!**


End file.
